Lost Lover's Revenge
by Ginevrajeanpotter
Summary: Post DH. Harry and Ginny get back together and Cho is jealous. She'll do anything to get him back. Anything...
1. Chapter 1

Harry loved her. He loved Ginny with everything he had. He had always loved her, he just hadn't realized it always. He didn't know what he would do without her. It had been hard enough on the hunt for Horcruxes. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, leaving her. He knew how hard it had been for her too. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but he wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him. He would never let her go now. He would never let her get hurt, or anyone else for that matter. They were always thinking of each other...

reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny loved Harry, and had forever. He hadn't seen it until her fifth year, his sixth. Their love was undying. She had missed him so much when he was gone. She had cried for days, letting out her emotions instead of keeping them in like she always did. Harry was her love. They were perfect. He was hers, perfect. They were meant to be. She would never let him go. Never. She didn't think she would be able to survive him leaving...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione could see the love that Harry and Ginny had. It made everyone happy to see them together. Well, maybe not Cho. Hermione, ever observant, had seen how upset she had been since Harry had asked Ginny to marry him. Cho was jealous. Hermione could tell that she was going to get revenge. Which wasn't fair of course. Hermione was happy to see her best friend happy with Harry finally. It had been she who had given Ginny the advice to be herself and enjoy life, to not wait for Harry. That if Harry loved her, which he obviously did, then he would tell Ginny...


	4. Chapter 4

Ron saw that Ginny was happy with Harry, and he was happy for her, but he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Harry, his best mate, was going to marry her. The thought that they would have children together made him sick, but he didn't let this show. He had to be happy for his little sister. He had to there for her. If Harry hurt her again, Harry would pay. Ron would get him...


	5. Chapter 5

Cho was sad, jealous and spiteful. How could Harry fall for that witch, Ginny Weasley? Cho was the one for him. She was sad not to see Harry by her side. She was prettier than Ginny. She hated Ginny Weasley. Harry hadn't meant to break up with Cho, not really. She would get Harry back, she would. No Weasley could stop her. She had a plan, she just had to wait for the right moment. She would show Harry that she was better than Ginny...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was feeling nervous. He was taking Ginny on a date. That wasn't what made him nervous, though. He had taken her on loads of dates. No, he was nervous because he was taking her to see his parents house for the first time. He had not been back there before. He planned on showing her where he had almost died. He was taking her for more than just to show her, though. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He needed her there to comfort him. She could always comfort him...


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny wondered where Harry was taking her. He had told her to dress casual. She wondered where they were going that wasn't fancy. He always took her somewhere fancy. Not that she asked for fancy, all she needed was him. She could spend hours just enjoying him and talking. She was in her room now, deciding what to wear. She put on her favorite shirt and Harry's jacket. She loved to wear his jacket. It was so warm and smelled like him. Sometimes she slept with it on, breathing in his warm scent all night. It was almost as good as the real thing...

reviews please


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione POV

Hermione knew where Harry was taking Ginny. He had told her and asked if she thought Ginny would like it. Hermione had assured him that Ginny would love it and that it was sweet that he needed her. He always told Ginny that he loved her. Hermione wished that Ron was like that. They hadn't even gone on a proper date after the war. He was sweet, but he didn't seem to love her as much as Harry loved Ginny. She waited patiently for him. Someday...

AN hint hint? Anyway, if anyone is interested in beta reading this, give me a shout in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron POV

Ron wondered where Harry was taking Ginny. He had better be responsible. Ron only hoped that Ginny had enough self respect not to do anything inappropriate. Ron had told Hermione once that maybe he should follow them on their dates, but she had just shaken her head. She had told him that he was being overprotective and that they were responsible. And besides, that they were of age anyway. They could do what they wanted. Ron wanted to take Hermione on a date, he just didn't know how...

AN: I don't really know where this story is going to go. I feel like the characters' perspectives are just thoughts and no action is happening. Should I change it, and make it with actions and generic point of view? Cuz I feel like these chapters are way too short.


	10. Chapter 10

Cho POV

Cho was almost ready to set her plan in motion. She had been watching the house and hiding near Harry and Ginny when they talked outside under that cursed willow tree. Cho had gotten good at Disillusionment Charms. She just needed to talk to Dean. She knew she could get him to help her. He had been unfriendly toward Harry. Dean just needed a little nudge. Cho thought about what she was going to say to Dean as she walked up the sidewalk to his front door. Just a little nudge...

AN should Cho and Dean get together? Should I make her more evil by using him just to get back at Harry? Or should she fall in love and forget Harry, then regret what she does to Ginny? Pathetic that the authors note is almost longer than the actual story.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long. I have excuses to offer up that you all have seen used before, and probably have used. I have been busy with school and color guard and my dad took my iPod from me, and we have no internet at our house and I am a terrible procrastinator. But, now school is out, I have my iPod back, and we may be getting internet at our house, and I have access to the internet at the library. So, I hope to be updating and adding more stories. So please, follow me so you can get some more of my stories.

This is also not just an apology but a way of announcement. I have other stories out there that are non-fanfictions that I would love to post up, and if any of you have a Wattpad, they will be on there. My pen name on Wattpad is ginnyharry.


	12. Chapter 12

This story is going to be on hold for a bit. I don't know how long but probably a month.


End file.
